


Shadowkissed

by ravenswritingdesk



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenswritingdesk/pseuds/ravenswritingdesk
Summary: The night Adrian Ivashkov brought Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir back to life.





	Shadowkissed

He'd barely lifted his fork to his mouth before the doors bursted open. Chaos ensued, and he could see Rose jump into action and put herself in front of Lissa as a swarm of masked people dressed in black crowded the room.

It was supposed to be a _peaceful_ royal dinner. Weeks had passed since Lissa's coronation as the new Queen, but not everybody was happy with the new policies Lissa had planned to set forth. Nobody was stupid enough to actually try and kill her, though. Not when her guardian was someone like _Rose Hathaway_. 

It looked like they were going for Lissa, but their true target had been Jill – sweet, innocent _Jillian_. "Bastard child" was too harsh a term, but she was the illegitimate daughter of Eric Dragomir and some ballet dancer named Emily Mastrano - making her half-royal and _just enough_ to secure Lissa's place on the throne, against all the odds she had stacked against her. 

Get rid of the princess, and dethrone the Queen. _Simple._ In Moroi law, or rather, _currently_ in their law, you couldn't take the throne if you were the only living member of your bloodline. 

Aside from Jill, all of Vasilisa's blood-related family on the Dragomir line of royals were _dead_. Old age, Strigoi attacks, _a tragic car crash_. Resilient as they were, even the beautiful, benevolent Moroi had their days numbered. Human diseases weren't really an issue, but there were a million ways to die on this bitch of a planet. 

Jill's death hit Adrian, hard. He blinked, and she was _gone_. He couldn't see where she was. When he did finally see her, his heart dropped in his chest. _No. This isn't happening._ He'd been sitting relatively close to her. He could hear her heart beating. 

Nobody seemed to have noticed her yet. She was dead, but he remembered what Lissa had done for Rose. He wasn't any expert in healing, and knew this was risky. Everybody seemed distracted but the masked Moroi were dropping like flies at the hands of the guardians in the room. The ones that surrendered were restrained and taken away. They wouldn't be alive for much longer, though. This was an act of high treason. 

Pulling Jill over by him, his heart was racing and his hands were shaking as he took hers in his. Her skin was quickly losing its warmth. He wasn't going to let Jill stay dead. _He had to bring her back._ She had to be okay. She had to be here. She had to be _safe_. She was like a little sister to _everybody_ she was friends with. 

_"God... please let this work..."_ he pleaded to himself. Spirit tingled in his fingers, sweet and warm. Concentration building, and his head swam as he poured every last ounce of magic he had into her. He didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the moisture drip onto the shoulder of her dress. "Come on, Jill... Stay with me." 

As if she'd heard him, her jade green eyes fluttered open and she shuddered as she inhaled sharply. His head was pounding and he felt weak - sick to his stomach, really. But it was worth it. _She was alive._

Everything went black as he closed his eyes.


End file.
